We propose to study asymmetric induction via the Claisen rearrangement using readily available and recoverable optically active alcohols as the inducing agents. We will investigate the scope of aliphatic thio- and seleno-Claisen-rearrangement including asymmetric induction. One aspect of thio-Claisen reaction which will be emphasized is the application of this versatile process to the synthesis of amines and in particular the nutritionally important alpha-amino acids. These studies will have as starting materials simple readily available economically inexpensive compounds.